Bakugan: Battle Dimension Season 1
by seniorcopycat
Summary: It has been years since the Bakugan Battle Brawlers saved the world from destruction but now when a new threat emerges an ancient guardian awakens and assembles a brand new team of brawlers to fight it. The new team is sent to a large and dangerous planet where they must brawl to fight off many dangerous creatures as well as locate a legendary power before their enemies do. R&R.


**Bakugan: Battle Dimension**

**Episode 1: The Journey Begins**

Five years have passed since the adventures of the legendary battlers known as… the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

Many things have changed the world and the in lives of both Humans and Bakugan. The rules of Brawling have exceeded everyone imaginations as now Bakugan and their Brawlers live and fight alongside each other.

We now live together in peace and harmony, with no fear of anything going out of order or danger arising. The lives of this world are great… or so they seem.

For no one knew that soon enough something was about to take place, something that would determine the fate of the universe itself.

In an Unknown Hyperspace, where the Perfect Core of Vestroia rested, a large black and purple cloud let out a shadowy fog that encircled the orb, then there was a large discharge and a small energy ball flew from the core at top speed.

It travelled through a portal in space, and the portal opened the energy ball crashed landed on a small planet similar to that of New Vestroia. The black and purple cloud floated over the planet and a pair of red gleaming eyes appeared out of it as six objects fell down towards the planet like meteors. They crash-landed on the planet and as soon as they did, they created massive explosions, startling many of the creations that lived there.

As soon as the smoke from each crater started to clear, the objects revealed themselves to be people. The smoke made their bodies and faces hard to see but their eyes glowed with an eerie glow.

Above them the dark cloud appeared. A loud booming laugher was heard and a pair of red eyes opened inside the cloud. "Yes…perfect…it all begins very soon…" the cloud said in a dark voice. The black clouds slowly started to dissipate and disappear.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on Earth. A long white limo had just parked near a large sprawling mansion. Then a boy named Bryce stepped out of the limo. He had shaggy dark brown hair, greenish-blue eyes behind his rectangular glasses and wore a black and purple jacket over a red shirt, black pants and purple and black boots.

"Well this is the place," Bryce said admiring the mansion "Just like the invitation said."

Bryce's mind flashed back to when a mysterious letter arrived on his doorstep. It was an invitation for the top 10 international Bakugan players to come to a big party in Europe and once Bryce read it, he eagerly went to the airport, took the plane the invitation suggestion and as soon as he landed in Europe he saw the limo waiting for him.

"Ok time to strut my stuff!" Bryce smiled, his greenish blue eyes gleaming.

He walked up to the large front doors. They swung open before he could knock, much to his surprise. He stepped into a large foyer. Marble columns rose up to meet the high ceiling. A long staircase covered in a red carpet to the next floor.

Four brawlers in the room nodded to Bryce. The first was a girl with brown eyes, short brown hair, fair skin and wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, a blue skirt and brown shoes with long white socks that went up top her knees.

The second was a giant muscular teen with a square shaped face, brown eyes and brown hair underneath a backwards black cap, a orangish-yellow hoodie over a white shirt, green cargo pants and white and black shoes.

The third was a young and lean African American man with long dark brown braided hair pulled back into a ponytail like form and a small goatee and had light green eyes. He wore a green and light green striped dress shirt, a green tie, brown pants and black shoes. He was crouched on top of one of the columns.

The forth was a girl with long glossy white hair and green eyes. She wore a blue blouse underneath a white dress jacket designed with hearts, which matches with her gloves, and pants that tuck into her boots. On her left wrist, she wore a golden heart pendent. She was sniffing a white rose.

Before Bryce could introduce himself, a slim, teenage boy entered the room. "I'm looking for the party for the top 10 international battle brawlers. Is this the place?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bryce replied.

The brawler had pale skin and short brown hair. He had piercing blue eyes and V-shaped eyebrows while bangs noticeably cover his right eye. He wore a black choker, blue long-sleeved dress shirt with pale blue rose motifs, black pants, and a pair of white socks and black shoes.

"That's good. My ranking is number three, I'm Rick," the Brawler said.

"Hi! I'm Laura, my ranking is sixth place," the brown haired girl called out.

"You may call Sophie. I'm second place," the white haired girl said "And heir to my family's fortune,"

"Name's T-Bone Yo; I'm in fifth place!" the giant teen said "Ya feeling me?"

The African-American teen jumped off the column, somersaulting in midair. He landed gracefully on his feet. "And my name's Oscar, cats. My ranking is fourth place," The African-American teen said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bryce," said Bryce. Everyone gasped when he spoke his name and quickly began to realized just who he really was.

"You're the Number one ranked player!" Laura realized.

Sophie bowed. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance, sir"

"Aw, thanks!" Bryce said proudly "It's really nothing much to tell you the truth…"

"Which means the seventh to tenth battlers aren't here yet," Rick pointed out. "I guess they're running late,"

"So what's up? When's this so called 'party' going to kick off anyway, yo?" T-Bone asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I don't see any decorations," Laura said suspiciously.

Oscar held up an invitation. "You right girl, but according to the map on this card, we're in the right place. It is still strange though…"

"Hey, it's not every day that the top Bakugan brawlers are in the same room together," Bryce said eagerly. "Would any of you be interested in a little game?"

"Ok, sure, I'm up for that!" Laura said quickly.

"Count me in y'all!" T-Bone added "I know ya'll would think I didn't have the skill if I backed out on you dawgs!"

"Cool cats," Oscar said. "This actually sounds like fun."

"Since it wouldn't be illogical to do so I guess I will participate" Rick said.

Bryce eyed Sophie curiously."And you ma'am?"

"Of course! It would impolite of me to refuse otherwise." Sophie replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bryce asked impatiently. Then they all got outside, stood in a circle and each of them strapped a Gauntlet to each of their arms.

"Time to Brawl!" Bryce said with a gleam in his eye. They raised their arms and pressed a button on the top of his gauntlets.

"_Gauntlet Activated,_" announced the Gauntlet in a mechanical voice. Metal trays slid out. They each placed an Ability Card in it, and the tray slid closed. The back of the cards appeared on the face of the gauntlets. They each glowed, a sign that the card was ready for play. "Gauntlet Power Strike!" they all yelled in unison.

"Alright guys, us make this a Bakugan Battle Royale! Since we're all in this together," Rick said.

"Sounds good," Laura said.

"Cool," Oscar added "Shall we get started?"

"Ok, Gate Card set!" Bryce said. He tossed a card onto the field. The card lit up the space between them all with purple light, setting up the area of play.

"Alright, the game is officially on! T-Bone's in the house y'all! Go Vulcan!" T-Bone said. "Bakugan Brawl!"

T-Bone threw a brown Bakugan onto the field.

"Bakugan Stand! Subterra Primo Vulcan!" T-Bone said proudly. The Bakugan that emerged from the ball was a gigantic armoured warrior with two horns on his head, red lenses and had large fists.

"Impressive, but I have something just as powerful my brother," Oscar said. Then he tossed a green Bakugan in his hand and onto the field "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan Stand!" Oscar cried. Then a creature that looked like a fusion of an angel and bird of prey appeared on the field. "Ventus Ingram!" he said Then Oscar quickly loaded an Ability Card into his Gauntlet.

"_Ability Card Set_."

"Ability Card Activate! Twin Hurricane Strike!" Oscar cried

Ingram raised her hands and then two large tornados were fired at Vulcan.

"Oh no, you don't homeboy!" T-Bone said. "Ability Activate! Heavy Agent!"

Vulcan's arm started spinning then he slammed his fist into the tornado's, the whirling violent winds collided with his fists and soon began to slow down till the little twisters dissipated, cancelling them out!

"Ha!" T-Bone said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Laura cried as she threw a red Bakugan onto the field.

"What!" T-Bone said, surprised.

The ball transformed into a four armed, four faced giant carrying four swords and wearing a red and gold outfit and gold bands around each of its wrists.

"Pyrus Fortress! Ability Activate! Face of Rage!" Laura said. Fortress raised his arms and his face changed to a monstrous face with large teeth and large green eyes.

"You won't be able to defeat my Fortress's combined talents; beauty and strength!" Laura said. However, before she could make a move small rings hit all three Bakugan and they froze in place! They all turned to see a tall white Bakugan with long arms and legs and the grinning face of clown who was laughing a giddy and disturbing laugh.

"Hazah! Haos Mega Brontes's Freeze Jail has you trapped!" Sophie said triumphantly. "Now you are unable to move!"

"Oh is that so?" Rick asked "Well there is a slight miscalculation with your plan there my dear,"

"What?" Sophie asked surprised.

"This! Bakugan Brawl" Rick said as he threw a blue Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand!"

The ball transformed into a tall bulky Bakugan with the face of a human and clawed, animal-like feet, defensive spikes on his knees and shoulders, six tentacles attached to his back, a golden diamond on his chest and 3 blades on both his forearms. "Aquos Elico! Ability Activate! Trick World!" Rick said as he loaded his ability card. Then the area around them started spinning and suddenly everything was upside down! "Now tell me which way is upwards!" Rick said with a smirk.

"Oh my!" Sophie remarked

"That ain't right!" T-Bone cried.

"I'm afraid the odds say it is," Rick stated "Now to-"

Then they all heard a loud chuckling coming from Bryce.

"Perfect. I never expected a battle with the top attribute brawlers to be this much fun," Bryce said.

"You sound confidant Bryce," Laura said.

"Where's your Bakugan? Shoot it and get in the game dawg!" T-Bone said annoyed. Bryce just shrugged.

"Very well," Bryce said "Bakugan Brawl!" Bryce threw a black Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Stand!" Bryce shouted. Then the ball transformed into a dragon like creature with large wings, purple horns, black scales and sharp claws. "Rise Darkus Leonidas!" he announced.

"Whoa! That thing is off the hook!" T-Bone said, amazed.

"It certainly is robust!" Sophie stated.

"Incredible!" Laura remarked.

"Now _that_ is cool," Oscar added.

"And it looks like he has enough power to wipe us each out!" Rick pointed "Very intriguing,"

"You think so? Well let me give you a taste of how powerful he really is! In fact, don't wait," Bryce said "Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

Then energy gathered into Leonidas's mouth and he fired a beam of intense energy at the other Bakugan.

Sophie saw that it was headed straight for them and her eyes widened. "Everyone get out of the way!" she cried. The Bakugan all got out of the way when the blast hit the center of the field. The intense energy sent a massive shock wave that shook the brawlers to the core, and then there was a blinding flash of light and finally everything went blank.

* * *

The six brawlers soon regained consciousness and opened their eyes, there were all still standing in a circle and their Bakugan had returned to ball form.

"Everyone ok?" Bryce asked the others.

"Yeah," T-Bone said.

"I think so," Rick added.

"I'm ok," Laura assured him.

"What _happened?"_ Sophie asked.

"The energy created from Bryce's attack caused an explosion somehow…" Oscar mused. "But how did…"

T-Bone then noticed something that had made his eyes widen. "Uh… dudes and dudettes you might wanna check your feet for a spill," he told them.

Everyone looked down and to their surprise; saw that they were all floating above the large planet that resembled New Vestroia.

"What in the world?" Bryce asked.

"What is this?" Rick inquired, intrigued.

"The ground has disappeared!" Sophie cried.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Laura asked.

"Where are we?" Oscar wondered.

"Whoa! Look at that planet!" Bryce cried. "I think I can see a mountain!"

"Hey and that's a jungle!" Laura pointed out.

"And there's a desert all the way back there…" Oscar added.

"A world with different land types…" Bryce mused "Interesting…"

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! Take us back to our hood right now!" T-Bone cried "Hey, anybody hear us?"

A loud and booming voice was heard, straight from out of nowhere. "I hear you," the voice said.

Everyone gasped, startled. As an extremely large, mechanical gold robot appeared in front of them. Everyone looked up and stared in awe.

"Greetings humans," the golem said.

"Whoa…" T-Bone said looking very freaked out.

"I am Goton. My mentors the six ancient warriors placed me here to be the guardian of this planet," Goton explained.

"Guardian?" Bryce asked.

"Oh, what an honor!" Sophie exclaimed as she bowed to him.

"I only awaken when both your dimension and the Bakugan dimension face a great threat," Goton said.

"No offence big G, but you like something out of a science fiction movie or something, yo." T-Bone pointed out.

"I took this familiar form to communicate with humans," Goton explained. "This is a perilous time for both mankind and Bakugan, And I need your help."

"Our help?" Oscar asked, confused, "Like what do you mean exactly, big daddy?"

"Yes, what _on earth_ are you talking about?" Sophie questioned.

"This planet that lies before you faces a danger like no other," Goton said.

"Yeah, like what?" T-Bone asked.

"A dark force has created brawlers called the Imperial 6 and has set them out to this planet to gain a great and terrible power that could allow them to rule both Earth and New Vestroia," Goton replied.

"But I don't understand; why do _we _have to stop them?" Rick asked. "I mean can't_ you _do it? You are this planet's guardian after all, therefore you must have lot of power! In the end the odds are clearly in your favor."

"I cannot," Goton stated.

"Why not?" Laura asked.

"Because unfortunately my power has diminished over time so in order to save both worlds we need six brawlers of my own to stop them," Goton replied "In short, the world needs a new team of Bakugan Battle Brawlers."

"Hold on, you want _us_ to be the new _Bakugan Battle Brawlers_?" T-Bone exclaimed in shock. "For real, yo?"

"Yes, and you, Bryce, as the number one brawler, must lead them," Goton told Bryce, who looked greatly surprised.

"Now I ask you, will you help us stop this evil force from conquering both your world and the Bakugan?"

"There must be some mistake…" Bryce said.

"Yeah, we… barely even know each other…" Laura pointed out.

"She's right Mr. Roboto, how are we supposed to be a team when we barely even know each other's brawling styles?" Oscar questioned. "Answer _that_ for me,"

"The odds are clearly _not _in our favor…" Rick mused.

"True that, Cuz," T-Bone added.

"There is no mistake. You have been selected because of your skills and character," Goton assured them.

"What do you think Bryce?" Sophie asked.

Bryce was silent for a moment as he considered the circumstances and the odds that were laid out before them before finally speaking. "Hmm, well I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth; regardless of whether or not we know each other we have a responsibility to save our world and New Vestroia," Bryce said. "Since the old Bakugan Battle Brawlers aren't here anymore, it's up to us, whether we like it or not, and if we don't work together our homes and everything we believe in will be destroyed. So… Who wants to save two worlds?"

"This means saving the planet…so I'm in," Laura said.

"I'm in too, cats," Oscar nodded.

"As am I," Sophie added.

"Very well then, I'm in," Rick said. "Besides, you will need my intelligence if you are going to win this."

"Yeah boy, let's do this, yo!" T-Bone cried

"Very good. Now in order to survive I will give you each a small portion of the power of the attributes. They will help you in your fight against the Imperial Six and the Dark Force," Goton said.

"Ok… but who exactly _are_ the Imperial Six?" Bryce asked.

"They shall reveal themselves to you once you arrive, but be warned, they are powerful and ruthless brawlers," Goton warned them.

"And the powers of the attribute energies? How we use those?" Oscar asked.

"All will be revealed in time. Now do you six accept this great challenge?"

They all nodded. "Yes, we do!"

"Very well. Young brawlers," Goton said with a chuckle.

Six balls of energy appeared in front of each of them. A jolt of electrified energy shot out from each of the teens, each one zapping an individual member of the new brawlers.

Sophie was blasted with yellow Haos light; Oscar was with green energy that held the power of the wind; Rick was blasted with Aquos energy that was the bright blue of clear water; T-Bone was blasted with orange energy that represented Subterra and the power of Earth; fiery red Pyrus energy flew out of the red energy ball and blasted Laura; and Bryce was blasted with purple Darkus energy. They all screamed as each the energies were sucked into them.

"It feels like were being ripped apart!" Bryce screamed in pure agony.

"Do not struggle. You must endure brawlers!" Goton called out.

However, Bryce and the others were not sure if they _could_ endure. None of them had ever felt such pain, as if every part of their bodies were exploding at once, they each turned into energy and flew straight towards the planet below. Bryce has lost all sense of his surroundings. Then, suddenly he could hear Gotons's voice.

"It is done," Goton said "Good luck young warriors, the fates of both Earth and New Vestroia are in your hands!"

"Sure, no pressure!" Bryce called behind him before he resumes flying towards the planet.

* * *

The six new battle brawlers soon reverted to their original forms and fell straight onto the dirty ground below. They landed with a _thud _and groaned in pain. As soon as they sat up, they began getting the dust off their clothes.

"Where are we?" Laura asked.

They all looked around and saw that they were in a forest filled with trees and other vegetation. The sounds of strange and unidentified creatures filled the air and were heard but all of them. It was clear to all of them just how alive the forest was.

"Looks like a jungle…" Oscar stated.

"Ugh, I _despise_ jungles!" Sophie proclaimed. "All that… ugh… _nature._"

"That's kinda what a jungle is usually up with, yo," T-Bone pointed out as they all stood up one by one.

"So… now what?" Laura asked. She turned to Rick. "Any ideas, Rick?"

"Usually I would, but I need more information on this place to construct a plan," Rick said "If only we had some sort of map."

"We'll probably have to earn it or something," Laura pointed out.

"Yeah, no one said this would be easy," Bryce said. "But we still have to try, or else everything is lost,"

"Right!" Everyone else nodded.

"Ok everybody…move out!" Bryce said as he started to walk off, then he stopped. "I have _no idea_ where I'm going."

"May I suggest the path in front of us, your highness?" Oscar offered, as he gestured to the long and dusty pathway that was laid out in front of them.

"That'll do," Bryce chirped. And with that they all set off down the path.

The new battle brawlers then began exploring the jungle around them, they saw all sorts of strange plants, beautiful flowers and gigantic trees and heard all sorts of strange sounds but strangely saw no signs of life anywhere, at least none they could see that is.

"Hello!" Bryce cried.

"Hello?" Laura added.

"Anybody in the house yo?" T-Bone asked.

Oscar spoke next as soon as they stopped. "I'm thinking maybe we should come up with a plan of what we should do instead of wandering around lost,"

"Agreed," Rick agreed.

"Not really much to do; there isn't even a shred of civilization anywhere in this disgusting place!" Sophie remarked.

"Must you be so fussy?" Laura asked, annoyed.

"Must _you_ be so rude?" Sophie countered.

"_Me!?_"Laura exclaimed.

"Knock it off!" Bryce told them. "Let's keep moving."

"Uh… home boys and girls?" T-Bone spoke up. He pointed up ahead. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw a tall tiki-like totem pole up ahead. It was tall, had six gruesome faces on it and seemed almost recently built. They walked up to it to inspect it.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"Not really sure… but it looks like something off one of my Dad's Hawaiian shirts," Bryce pointed out.

"Well it must have been put here for some specific reason…" Rick mused.

Bryce reached out to touch the freshly carved when Oscar spoke up and stopped him.

"Wait," Everyone turned to him. "I hear something, cats,"

He put his head to the ground to listen closely. He heard a faint booming sound that seemed to be getting near them "It's getting closer," he said.

"I don't hear anything," Sophie said.

"Neither do I," Bryce added.

"Maybe it's nothing," T-Bone suggested.

All of a sudden three large rolling black beetles popped out of the bushes and started bouncing toward them. They all scream, startled.

"It is defiantly not nothing!" Rick proclaimed.

"Let's roll!" Oscar cried.

They all began running away from the Tiki and the bouncing beetles and further into the jungle. The beetles trampled and stomped on anything that got in their way, including rocks, which were reduced to sand the moment the beetles land on them.

"Why are they chasing us?" Sophie cried out.

"Who knows? Maybe they just don't like us!" Bryce proclaimed.

All six of them immediately stop when a 7 ft tall mantis appeared in front of them from behind a tall tree. Their eyes all widened with complete and utter fear.

"That thing doesn't look like it likes us either…" Bryce pointed out.

"Yeah? What was your first clue?" T-Bone asked.

The giant mantis raised one of its scythe like raptorial forelegs and prepared to strike them. Bryce thought fast and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Split up!" he cried.

The six of them then split into two groups just as the Mantis struck the ground with its foreleg, slicing a boulder near them cleanly in half. Oscar, Rick and Sophie went left and were instantly chased after by the rolling beetles while Bryce, T-Bone and Laura went right and they were followed close behind by the giant mantis.

"What should we do now, boss?" Oscar called out to Bryce as he continued running.

"Try to lose 'em! Me and the others will try to find you guys after we lose ours!" Bryce called back. "Just try to stay alive until then ok!"

"We'll try!" Sophie cried.

"Uh… dawg?" T-Bone asked "How the heck are we supposed to lose this poser anyway!?"

Bryce turned and saw that the Mantis was gaining on them and started swinging its forelegs at them every chance it got. He started to think. "_Come on Bryce, for every problem there is a solution, for every problem there is_…" he thought before spotting a sparkling and somewhat deep lake near them and got an idea "A lake! Jump in! NOW!" Bryce jumped off the trail and dove into the lake, making a large splash. T-Bone and Laura looked at each other nervously then jump in as well just before the Mantis could shop their heads off. As the mantis walked off, the watery area that the trio jumped into starts bubbling.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, six more people were watching them through a small orb. They all wore black hooded cloaks and masks covering their faces and they stood in a large and dark area filled with a thick mist.

"It seems like there are some intruders in our garden," one of them pointed out.

Another one spoke up, this one sounded like a female. "Shall we eliminate them now?"

Their leader spoke up next. "No, they're not worth our time; we need to focus on finding the legendary power." He looked back toward the brawlers. "But to make sure they don't interfere… send in a drone to deal with them instead."

He then looked toward a fly that had just landed on a large spider web nearby. A black spider crawled up the sticky webbing of its own creation and sunk its sharp venomous fangs into the fly, paralyzing it. It then began to spin and spin the fly and covered it in webbing

"After all… even the smallest spiders can eliminate the peskiest of prey," he mused while the spider began to suck the blood from the fly "Get it done, _now_,"

The large masked man nodded. "Understood."

Their masked leader turned to their globe, looked at the Brawlers and growled at them, especially at the image of Bryce. His eyes seemed to be burning with anger, hatred and pain.

* * *

At the same time, Bryce, T-Bone and Laura had just made it to shore and were hiding behind a large boulder. Their clothes were soaked and their hearts were pounding out of fear. Bryce looked behind the boulder to make sure the Mantis didn't follow them. When he saw nothing but the sparkling and peaceful water in front of him he sighed relieved.

"Well, we're safe," Bryce told the others. "For the time being anyway, I just hope the others are ok. Splitting up in a land we know nothing about isn't the wisest choice, I should have thought of a different plan..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Bryce," Laura assured him. "It's not like you had many options in the first place. Besides there were worse plans."

"She's right yo, and besides what kinda trouble could those homeboys get into anyway?" T-Bone asked.

"We'll soon find out," Bryce said. "Come on, let's go and try and find them,"

They all began to walk away from the shores of the lake and toward the large and lively forest in front of them, as they did so something or someone was watching them from afar. Whoever it was leaped out his hiding spot and landed on a thick tree branch, scaring a small bird that was perched there before jumping to the next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie, Oscar and Rick were still being chased by the bouncing beetles. Their feet were aching from all the running they were doing and the dozens of branches and leafs they had to rush through were beginning to leave nasty scratches on their faces. They panted heavily as they continued to run while the beetles just bounced on the sandy ground, up and down and straight towards them.

"Hurry! They're gaining on us!" Oscar cried.

"We are! But by my calculations they'll be on top of us in less than three minutes!" Rick stated.

"Oh, I've never been a big fan of bugs and this definitely isn't helping!" Sophie cried.

Oscar then spotted a small cave up ahead of them. It was dark but it seemed large enough for them to slid into. "Quick! Duck into that cave!"

"Who knows what's in there?" Sophie pointed out.

"It can't be much worse than what's out here, right?" Oscar asked.

"The odds do point to yes," Rick said. Sophie nods in agreement.

They all jumped just before the beetles could bounce and land on them, and slid across the dirty, pebble covered ground and into the cave.

"Safe!" Oscar exclaimed.

Suddenly, all three of them fell down a long, narrow, dark tunnel made of smooth rock.

"Not really!" Sophie screamed as they all fell further and further into the darkness.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bryce, Laura and T-Bone were still in the dense jungle searching high and low for the others. They wandered all over the forest. searched behind every prickly bush, tree and called out their names every so often.

"Sophie!" Bryce cried.

"Oscar!" Laura added.

"Anybody in the house?" T-Bone shouted.

While they were searching a pair of red eyes gleamed from inside a large bush. It watched them closely while they continued to walk through the forest. They soon wandered out onto a wide open dirty plain with small patches of grass growing out of the ground in several different locations.

"Are you guys out there?" Bryce asked "Hello? Can you hear me?"

A small object whizzed right by them, nearly scraping the side Bryce's face. They others saw this and gasped, shocked.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

The small round object bounced off a few trees until it flew right back into the hand of its owner. The trio turned to see a hooded stranger standing on top of a large boulder holding a red Bakugan.

"Who the heck are _you_?" Bryce cried.

The cloaked figure leapt from the boulder and landed in front of them. A large gust of sand and dirt blew by, which hurt the trio's eyes for a bit.

"My name is of no importance for I am a shadow drone and I live to serve," The cloaked man replied "My masters send their regards."

"Masters? You mean the Imperial Six?" Bryce asked him.

"Silence!" he shouted, which made all three of them flinch. "Who's the one talking anyway? Me or you?" The Shadow Drone demanded angrily.

"Ok! Go ahead!" Laura insisted.

The shadow drone held up a red Bakugan. "My Masters have ordered to me to eliminate you, as they suspect you all to be potential threats."

"Yo, that's just _whacked_," T-Bone remarked.

"And so I shall challenge one of you to a battle and when I win I'll eliminate you all from the game at one," The Shadow Drone finished.

"Very to the point I see," Bryce pointed out, he stepped forward. "Fine! If it's a battle you want then you got one. Let's play!"

"Don't Bryce!" Laura cried.

"Yeah, don't!" T-Bone added.

"Look, you don't know _anything _about this guy," Laura stated.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't be too tough," Bryce assured her. "But if this doesn't work out so well you guys need to make a break for it, but like I said, don't worry, that's NOT gonna happen!"

The shadow drone attached a red and black gauntlet to his wrist as he and Bryce faced each other in the dusty outskirts of the forest. The sun above them shined brightly in the sky and shined it's intense light upon them.

"So… shall we begin?" The Shadow Drone asked.

"Yes, we shall," Bryce responded as he held up his gauntlet as well, a gust of dusty wind whipped by him. "This is where the battle _really _begins!"

"I sure hope B-Boy knows what cards he's dealing," T-Bone stated, as he and Laura watched as the Brawl began to unfold.

"Don't worry, Bryce knows what he's doing. I mean he is the number one brawler right?" Laura pointed out "Time to find out why."

The Shadow Drone pointed at Bryce. "Now remember this fool; when brawlers battle in the Battle Dimension, they're not playing childish games, and neither are we. This is a battle to the death,"

Horror appeared on Laura and T-Bone's face as they stood frozen on the side lines.

"Sorry, don't believe in killing," Bryce stated bluntly. "However I have no problem sending you to an emergency room, that's for sure!"

"Fine. I make no such promises about _you,"_ The Shadow Drone hissed.

"Says the guy about to eat dirt later on,"

The Shadow Drone just laughed. "Dream on. There's no way that's gonna happen!"

Bryce growled through gritted teeth. Both battlers loaded their gauntlets.

"_Gauntlet Activated."_

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Bryce and the Shadow Drone cried out at the same time.

Bryce tossed a card onto the field. "Gate Card Set!"

The Shadow Drone held up his Bakugan ball, and Bryce held up his. They both tossed out their Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" they yelled together. "Bakugan Stand!"

A tornado of swirling purple and black light emerged from Leonidas's sphere. The Shadow Drone's sphere burst into a tornado of fiery red flames. The two energy storms collided onto the field, kicking up sand and dirt in their faces. All four of them shielded their eyes from the dust.

Leonidas emerged from the storm along with a red human like dragonoid. They both had 500 G's.

"Behold! Pyrus Hyper Dragonoid!" The Shadow Drone announced dramatically.

Bryce ignored him. "Behold, _this,_" he said.

He placed a card in his gauntlet.

"_Ability Card Set_."

"Ability Activate! Darkus Driver!" Bryce announced.

Leonidas's G's went up 200. His claws glowed with a purple light as it flew towards a very blind Hyper Dragonoid. It reverted to ball form as soon as Leonidas slashed him across the chest. Bryce noticed that the Shadow Drone seemed to cringe in pain when the blast hit his Bakugan.

"Not so fast!" The Shadow Drone cried, loading a card into his own Gauntlet "Ability Activate! Burning Dragon!"

Hyper Dragonoid's G's went up 200 as well. Flames engulfed the Dragonoid's body. It flew up and looked like it was going to collide with Leonidas in mid-air.

"Oh no!" Laura cried out in alarm.

"Bro, you better have a plan!" T-Bone told him.

"You bet I do, Ability Activate!" Bryce shouted. "Darkness Blizzard!'

Leonidas ceased flying, flapped its wings hard and let loose a purple colored energy wind that hit Hyper Dragonoid and fanned out his flames.

"No! He nullified my ability!" The Shadow Drone remarked angry.

"That's not all I'm gonna do, Gate Card Open!" Bryce called out. "Darkus Reactor!"

A shadowy mist filled the area, making it very dark and very hard to see. Leonidas's now had 750 G's.

"Next, Ability Activate!" Bryce shouted. "Nightmare Claw!"

Leonidas's G's went up 100. His claws glowed with a purple light as it flew towards a very blind Hyper Dragonoid. It reverted to ball form as soon as Leonidas slashed him across the chest. Bryce noticed that the Shadow Drone seemed to cringe in pain when the blast hit his Bakugan.

"_Shadow Drone Life Force 50%"_

"Boo-yah! B-Boy totally schooled that chump!"

"Yeah, but he's got some powerful cards up his sleeve so Bryce better be careful!" Laura reminded him.

"It's _my_ turn!" The Shadow Drone said. "Gate Card Set!"

He added a Gate Card to the field. Then he and Bryce threw out their Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

Leonidas and Hyper Dragonoid emerged in flashes of red and purple light.

The Shadow Drone loaded his gauntlet. "Ability Activate! Pyro Shot!"

Hyper Dragonoid fired an intense ball of pure fire at Leonidas, but Bryce remained calm.

"Big deal," Bryce stated. "Ability Activate! Delta Shield!"

A shield made of purple energy appears in front of Leonidas and deflected Hyper Dragonoid's attack.

"Well played," The Shadow Drone smiled evilly. "Ability Activate! Pyro Arrow!"

A red energy bow and arrow appeared in Hyper Dragonoid's hands. It pulled back the arrow and fired it at Leonidas's shield, shattering it.

"What the?" Bryce cried in disbelief.

"Gate Card Open! Freeze Enemy!" The Shadow Drone shouted.

Leonidas G's dropped 200. It suddenly froze and began to fall rapidly towards the field.

"Leonidas! What's wrong!?" Bryce cried.

"Command card 'Freeze Enemy' is a trap card that freezes the movements of your opponent and prevents them from activating any abilities," The Shadow Drone explained as Leonidas continued to fall toward the ground.

"Leonidas!" Bryce screamed.

Leonidas crash-landed on the ground and blew a large gust of dust and dirt in Bryce's direction before returning to ball form. Suddenly Bryce felt intense pain throughout his body as he began to shake violently and barely maintain his place on the ground, as if what just happened to Leonidas happened to him. He struggled to stay on his feet.

"_Bryce Life Force 60%_."

"Oh, no, Bryce!" Laura shouted worried.

"That dude's _harsh,"_ T-Bone remarked.

Bryce groaned. "Strange… whenever our Bakugan our attacked… _we_ feel the pain… this is bad,"

He picked up Leonidas and smirked. "Eh, no worries, besides I like challenges… they get me _excited_, which is bad news for you my friend!"

"Well come on then," The Shadow Drone challenged. "Let's have at it, kid!"

T-Bone and Laura looked worried as Bryce and the Shadow Drone got ready to go at it once again.

"Man, this battle's _off the hook!"_ T-Bone remarked.

"Your right, and I have a pretty good feeling that this last round will decide it," Laura stated.

She watched as Bryce threw another card onto the field and looked a bit worried

"Just be careful, Bryce," she said quietly.

Bryce and the Shadow Drone threw out their Bakugan for the third and final round.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!"

Their Bakugan emerged onto the field and roared fearsome roars that echoed throughout the area.

"Brawl!" The two opponents shouted.

Both Bakugan flew straight toward each other, their teeth gnashing and their claws ready for battle. When they both collided they created a shockwave that kicked up a large cloud of dust. Laura and T-Bone backed up to get away from the dust cloud. The Bakugan then began fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Hyper Dragonoid whipped its tail at Leonidas's jaw. Bryce then felt a strong pain in his jaw and a scratch mark appears on his cheek. Leonidas slashed Hyper Dragonoid in the chest; part of the Shadow Drone's cloak was torn. As they continued to fight each other in the air, Bryce and the Shadow Drone were slowly getting the energy sapped out of them as both struggled to withstand the pain they were feeling. They both panted heavily.

"Whoa, what up with _that?"_ T-Bone asked, seeing Bryce and the Shadow Drone breath in and out rapidly. "Those homeboys ain't even duking it out, so why they wheezing like my eight-five year old Grand pappy?"

"Something's wrong… it's as if whenever their Bakugan feel pain so do they!" Laura exclaimed.

"Oh man…" T-Bone remarked.

Hyper Dragonoid shoulder slammed Leonidas, sending it flying backwards. Bryce also felt the force of the impact and was sent flying onto his back.

"Oh no, Bryce!" Laura cried.

"Come on bro, get up!" T-Bone called out.

Bryce groaned as he slowly managed to get back on his feet, he noticed some blood dripping from his lip and quickly wiped his mouth. "Man, if I don't end this soon I'm gonna end up with a lot worse than a bloody lip," Bryce muttered under his breath.

"Ability Activate!"

The Shadow Drone's shout pretty much derailed Bryce's train of thoughts. His opponent slotted a card into his gauntlet.

"Burning Tornado!" The Shadow Drone shouted.

Hyper Dragonoid's G's jumped to 650. It started to fly straight toward Leonidas, then it started to spin and spin till it looked like a drill which quickly became coated with flames. Once it collided with Leonidas it sent him flying across the landscape. T-Bone and Laura cry out in alarm and hid behind a rock to escape the massive blast of sand heading their way. Bryce then felt an intense pain throughout his body and screamed in pain, he then dropped to his knees.

"Bryce!" T-Bone and Laura cried.

"Why don't you just give up already, worm?" The Shadow Drone asked. "You can't beat me!"

Bryce raised his head and panted heavily. "Maybe… but the thing is… I don't really know _how_ to give up, and I ain't about to start now! Let's go Leonidas! Do you hear me? Do you hear!"

Leonidas slowly got to its feet just as Bryce did as well and let out a loud roar that rocked the whole area.

"Gate Card Open! Forcement Enemy!" Bryce cried.

The card beneath them glowed and Leonidas's body started to shine with a purple aura. His G's jumped to 600.

"This card gives my Bakugan 100 Gs for every Bakugan on your side of the field," Bryce explained. "In other words, you just helped my Leonidas get stronger."

The Shadow Drone looked a bit scared at first but quickly calmed down.

"Fat load of good _that_ did you kid, _my_ Bakugan is still stronger!" The Shadow Drone pointed out.

"He's right, it's still not enough!" Laura realized.

"Oh boy…" T-Bone gulped.

"Yeah, I'm aware your Bakugan is stronger _now_ but after _this_ little trick you won't even be able to react!" Bryce told him.

The Shadow drone looked confused.

"Time to activate ability… _double ability_, that is!" Bryce declared, as he held up two ability cards.

"No way!" The Shadow Drone cried out in alarm.

Bryce loaded the two ability cards into his gauntlet. "Alpha Blaster plus Beta Wave. Let's go, Leonidas!"

Leonidas's power level jumped to 1000 G's.

Then energy gathered into Leonidas's mouth before he fired a beam of intense energy at Hyper Dragonoid. Just as he fired a ring a purple energy emitted itself from Leonidas's body and followed the beam. The blasts soon collided.

_Bam! Bam!_

The blasts easily knocked Hyper Dragonoid out of the battle, causing the Shadow Drone to scream in pain.

As he dropped to his knees the Shadow Drone watched in horror as his life gauge dropped.

"_Life force zero. Battle over. Winner; Bryce,_"

Leonidas returned to ball form and came back to Bryce's palm. Laura and T-Bone both cheered and leapt with excitement over Bryce's victory.

"Oh yeah, that's the way to roll!" T-Bone cried as he and Laura rushed over to Bryce.

"Way to go, Bryce! You totally did it!" Laura told him happily. "Now I see why you're the best brawler in the world,"

Bryce felt great. "Thanks guys, I mean it."

Their happiness was interrupted by a loud scream.

"NOOOOO!"

They turned and saw the Shadow Drone screaming, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked angry beyond belief as he growled and panted uncontrollably.

"Boy… looks like some homie's got his undies in a bunch," T-Bone remarked.

The Shadow Drone glared at Bryce. "Boy… do you have any idea what you've just done!?"

Bryce thought for a moment. "Hmm, well let's see… I think I just beat you. So what?"

The Drone growled. " 'So what?' _'So what!?' _Why I…"

Before the shadow drone could say anymore or make another move something strange began to happen. First his gauntlet went dark, then his Bakugan flew into the air and vanished.

"No! No! This can't be!" The Shadow Drone cried as his body started disintegrating, much to the shock and confusion of the brawlers.

"Wait! I'm not done!" The Drone pleaded as his body continued to disappear ."I-I can still take him! NO!"

And with that the Drone vanished, leaving behind only his gauntlet.

The three friends were all too stunned to speak. Their eyes were wide, their jaws had all dropped and none of them moved a single muscle. Bryce silently walked over to the Drone's fallen gauntlet and picked it up. The others approached.

"Whoa… what was _that?"_ T-Bone wondered.

"Yeah, where'd he go?" Laura added.

"I don't know… but I don't think it's any place we want to go," Bryce stated solemnly.

"Does this mean… is this what's gonna happen if one of loses a brawl?" Laura asked.

"Don't know either, and what's _worse_ is that it might happen to the other guy if we _win_ a brawl," Bryce said "One thing's for sure… this is no game, cause of this moment… _we are at war._"

Above them, the six hooded and masked figures peered down upon them.

"It seems are little pests have escaped the web," one of them said.

The second female spoke up ."One thing's for sure, these new brawlers are _not_ to be underestimated,"

"Indeed, they need to be _restrained,_" another one said.

"Restrained…" the big one echoed.

"Agreed, but I say we let the jungle take care of these three for us and focus our attention on the ones on the beach," their leader said.

"I've already sent something to deal with them," the tall masked one said.

Beneath his mask, their leader smiled evilly. "Excellent… then let the war _begin_."

High above them, the dark force loomed over the planet, peering down upon all of them with his blood red, evil eyes and laughing a booming laugh.


End file.
